Nostálgico Aroma
by Hikarichan096
Summary: Después de Kaoru conservar la toalla de Aoyama-kun no puede evitar pensar en este y algunos pensamientos indebidos comienza a pasear por la mente de Kaoru. ONESHOT PWP


**HOLA! hace mucho que no me leen por aqui xD hoy les traigo un PWP del anime "** ** _ **Keppeki Danshi! Aoyama-kun"**_ **o en ingles "**** _**Clean Freak! Aoyama kun"**_ **con la pareja Kaoru (seme) y Aoyama (uke).**

 **PD. Recuerden que estos personajes no me pertenecen, soy simplemente una fan que no pudo evitar escribir este oneshot pwp de esta pareja xD.**

 **Nostálgico Aroma**

—Ao…Aoyama… —y aquí estaba yo… sentando en mi cama, sin mis pantalones de pijama puestos, acariciando mi miembro de arriba hacia abajo mientras olía la toalla de Aoyama, el dulce aroma tan nostálgico no estaba, pero inmediatamente pensaba en él no podía evitar calentarme y buscar una manera de liberar esta presión—. Ahh…si… —solo podía imaginarme como entraba y salía de ese delicado cuerpo, nuestros sudor y aroma mezclándose en uno solo, los maravillosos gemidos de Aoyama retumbando por todo el lugar—. Demonios… —y así terminaba con mi mano cubierta por la más clara evidencia de mi retorcido deseo hacia él…

—Kaocchi, ¿sucede algo?

—¿Eh? —estaba tan concentrado mirando a Aoyama limpiándose el sudor con su toalla que no preste atención a quien me hablaba–. Lo siento… estaba distraído.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? Has estado así por varios días, ¿te sientes mal? ¿quieres ir a la enfermería?

—Creo que tomare esa oferta —Era lo mejor que podía hacer mientras decidía como enfrentar a Aoyama después de todas las perversidades que pensaba con él.

—Aoyama! Podrías acompañar a Kaocchi a la enfermería.

—¡¿Qué?! Él no tiene que venir…. — _si la razón por la cual decido ir a la enfermería es para no tener que verlo…—._ Puedo ir yo solo —me levanto de la banca en dirección a la enfermería.

El camino se hizo incomodo porque a pesar de que me negué a que me acompañara Aoyama estaba a una distancia algo lejos de mi mientras me dirigía hacia la enfermería.

—Te dije que olvidaras ese día —digo algo molesto—.

—Y yo te dije que no lo olvidaría —contesto con su tono usual.

Ya en frente de la enfermería me detengo antes de abrir la puerta.

—Hasta aquí es suficiente.

—Cuando estés en cama descansando me iré —sigue con su tono usual.

—Si no te vas ahora en vez de verme oliendo tu toalla te arrastrare hasta la cama y empezare a lamer cada parte de tu cuerpo —pensando que con esto es suficiente y que no obtengo respuesta de él entro a la enfermería y en vez de escuchar la puerta cerrarse escucho los pasos de Aoyama detrás mío, observo que la enfermera no está, y que estamos solos. Tomo su mano y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta la cama—. Te advertir de lo que haría.

Estábamos en la cama, él debajo de mí, mirándome fijamente, esperando a ver si lo atacaba; y yo apoyado con el codo y las rodillas de la cama encima de él. _Tu pedazo de…_ Me acerco hasta su cuello deteniéndome un poco para oler su aroma y luego paso mi lengua lentamente por ese lugar.

—Uhg…pervertido —A pesar de que dijo eso no hacía nada más para evitar lo que le estaba haciendo, no me evadió como suele hacer con los demás.

Seguí lamiendo hasta llegar a su oreja, mordisquee un poco el lóbulo de ella y luego sople aire caliente. Su cuerpo se estremeció un poco. Volví a bajar al cuello, a subir su camiseta para jugar con sus pezones y al mero contacto en ellos este gimió.

—Rayos… —una cosa era imaginarme sus gemidos, pero otra era escucharlo de verdad. La poca cordura que me quedaba se fue a la mierda. Empecé a acariciar sus pezones, a lamerlos, y a la vez dar un pequeño vistazo a las expresiones de Aoyama, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la forma en la que cerraba con fuerzas sus ojos y mordía su labio inferior para evitar otro gemido como el anterior, sus manos se aferraban a la sabana de la cama y yo solo deseaba que estuvieran alrededor de mi cuello—. Pon tus manos en mi cuello.

—¿Eh? —preguntó confundido.

—Que pongas tus manos en mi cuello —le miro directamente a los ojos, pensando que él volvería a ser el mismo de ante, que simplemente se negaría y se marcharía, pero no. Rodea con sus manos mi cuello y yo sonrío satisfecho. Le levanto quedando justamente en mis muslos, le bajo un poco el pantalón junto con el boxer y hago lo mismo conmigo.

—¿Q-qué planeas hacer? —sus mejillas aún estaban rojas dándole un aspecto tierno.

No le respondí y comienzo a frotar nuestros miembros, esté se aferra más a mí y sin poder contener sus gemidos los deja salir.

—Ahhh…pervertido…esto…esto es sucio…ahhh…— _si crees que esto es sucio ya espera a ver lo siguiente_ —. Sostenlos con tus manos —le ordeno, se detiene un poco a mirarme, pero inmediatamente hace lo que le pido, en ese momento paso dos dedos por su boca—. Chúpalos —ya no me importaba si se negaba o no, ya no me detendría. Volvió a mirarme y sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rojizas. Abrió de espacio su boca y al entrar mis dedos su lengua los recibió humedeciéndolos perfectamente, los retiro e inmediatamente le beso. Dirijo mis manos hacia su trasero e introduzco un dedo, su gemido queda ahogado en nuestras bocas, mi lengua danzando con la de él, recorriendo cada pequeño espacio de ese lugar.

—Que sucio eres Aoyama, lamiste apasionadamente mis dedos y tu trasero lo recibe de una manera increíble —Su trasero aprieta de nuevo.

—Callate —no termina bien de hablar cuando sus labios están de nuevo sobre los míos, deslizo otro dedo sin ningún problema y Aoyama aprieta sus manos con más fuerzas en nuestros penes. Otro dedo más y su trasero comienza hacer sonidos lascivos al entrar y salir los dedos—. K-Kaoru…Kaoru…ahh…más… —mis pensamientos se quedaban cortos a comparación con las reacciones de Aoyama, ¿A dónde quedo el germofobico?.

—Deseo tanto estar dentro de ti… —le susurró al oído mientras volvía a aspirar su aroma que ahora era más fuerte. Su trasero vuelve a contraerse—. También lo quieres ¿cierto? ¿deseas tanto mi miembro en tu dulce trasero?

Aoyama murmura algunas cosas ininteligibles y baja de mis muslos para recostarse de nuevo en la cama, se desase por completo de sus pantalones y boxer de un tirón, y lo siguiente que vi se fue directamente a mi miembro… Aoyama levantando su trasero y separando sus nalgas con ambas manos dándome una vista completa de su entrada.

—Lo quiero…Lo quiero… —definitivamente el chico germofobico no estaba presente en estos momentos, el tono tan lujurioso de su voz, la forma en la que me miraba, y como su cuerpo se entregaba completamente a mí.

—Jamás. Absolutamente a nadie. Nunca en la vida. Nadie más puede ver esta expresión que estás haciendo ahora, es solamente para mi ¿entendido? —Ni siquiera espere a que me respondiera y lentamente entre por ese increíble agujero. _Maldición…_ la forma en la que su trasero apretaba mi miembro, la calidez con la que lo envolvía era demasiado, podría venirme en cualquier momento.

—Puedes moverte… estoy bien…

Santo Cielos! Dame la fuerza para no correrme con el más mínimo movimiento…

—Prepárate —empiezo a mover mi cadera y Aoyama a gemir, entre más rápido y profundo lo hacía más fuertes eran los gemidos de Aoyama.

—Kaoru…Ahh… —Rayos las expresiones de placer que mostraba en su rostro eran demasiado, quería probar más de este delicioso cuerpo. Besé su frente, su mejilla, su cuello, iba trazando un camino dejando marcas de por medio, también acariciaba el miembro de Aoyama que estaba a punto de venirse, con tan solo par de estocadas más había dejado salir su semilla en mis manos y yo le seguí después, dejándome ir en ese cálido paraíso que devorar todo de mí.

Me deje caer encima de Aoyama que me recibió con los brazos abierto, ambos cansados y sudados, pero su aroma, su delicioso aroma cubría todo de mí, era simplemente perfecto, hecho solo para mí.

 **Ehh... tara? xD que les parecio?, se que es algo raro ya que este anime no es yaoi y les altere (por asi decirlo) las personalidades a los personajes pero simplemente mi amiga y yo no pudimos evitar fangirlear y se me ocurrio este fics, si no les gusta este tipo de fics me avisan y de paso borro este...**

 **PD. No olviden dejar reviews!, me ayudarian muchisimo a mejorar! y se que no estuve muy presente por aqui (culpa de la universidad y el trabajo) pero tratare de pasarme y darle calorcito a esto :) que tengan un feliz ombligo de la semana!**


End file.
